Ranger Roots
by Gear's Girl
Summary: The year is 2026 and the lives of three young ranger teams are about to change when they learn of their own roots and origins. Companion to Soul Crystal’s Owner and features the majority of the ranger teams.
1. Section 1: Lydia's POV

Ranger Roots

Disclaimer: _Not mine...pout...The idea of the B-squads family arangements are those of the brilliant mind of Etcetera Kit._

Summary: _The year is 2026 and the lives of three young ranger teams are about to change when they learn of their own roots and origins. Companion to Soul Crystal's Owner and features the majority of the ranger teams._

A/N: _This is designed to be the companion to Soul Crystal's Owner, it is not necessarily the sequal, though it might refernece stuff from Soul Crystal's Owner._

A/N2:_ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

* * *

Chapter 1

--Lydia Kimberly Oliver's POV—

"Hey Marnie," I called quickening my pace to catch up with my best friend, Marnie Price. She stopped and waited saying,

"Yes, Lydia Oliver?"

"Well Marnie Price, did Mr. Breckmire announce the psych midterm yet?" I asked.

"Can't you wait like three minutes, since you have that class in like three minutes," she said rolling her eyes as we continued to walk to our respected classes, mine psychology and her's AP European History.

"Uh no," I said, "Since I usually like catch my z's in that class."

"Yet you manage an A plus in that class, and all you do is primarily sleep in that class, which is like totally your twin brother's job," Marnie retorted.

"No, because Danny sleeps and dreams of surfing, totally slacking off when it comes to grades, which makes me, Chad, and Taya look like totally smart," I said flipping my long dark cherry wood colored hair over my shoulder.

"That's because you, Taya, and Chad are like totally smart and Danny's well…" Marnie paused "...your average teenager."

"Well three brainboxes out of four kids, definitely make my brainbox parents happy. Are you going to Cyberspace after school?" I asked hitching up the straps of my backpack before twisting my hair up into a bun and securing it with a pencil to keep it in place.

Marnie fiddled with the top of her halter-top dress saying,

"So this year's dress code is supposed to make us more mature and professional?"

"Dresses or skirts, and collared shirts," I replied smoothing the skirt of my black and red pinstriped swing dress. "I like it, and most of the guys don't mind because they dress either surf or prep."

Marnie nodded and said, "So is Zeff back from the Island yet?"

"Yup, he got in late last night on a red-eye flight. We're going out tonight," I replied.

"Do your parents know that he is your boyfriend?"

"Not yet, but you know how my parents are."

"Yup, extremely overprotective…"

"When we were younger Danny, Chad, Taya and I would pretend that our parents were secret scientists or worked for some secret organization like all James Bond-ish."

"So are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Nack, no, sorry I've got to work at the Café in the morning and then my dad is having a reunion BBQ of some sort for a huge group of his friends from high school and stuff."

"You know that you could like so totally use this weekend to your advantage."

"How?"

"The psych midterm." Marnie replied. "It's on your parents' high school and college days."

"I already know it," I quipped. "My dad went to Angel Grove High and then MIT. My mom also went to MIT, where she was my dad's lab partner and assistant. They moved to Reefside together and then got married a few years later when my dad still taught science here at Reefside High."

"You never know Miss Oliver," said Mr. Breckmire, my psych teacher. "Your parents' lives may seem dull, but in actuality may be very fascinating."

"Yeah," said Marnie, "remember that picture we found of your dad with all that long hair? Maybe he was like in a gang or something."

"My dad in a gang? We're talking about Dr. Tommy Oliver here…" I said with a laugh.

"See you inside, Miss Oliver," said Mr. Breckmire as he went into the classroom.

"You never know," Marnie said, "Your dad is pretty fit for a professor. Anyways I'll see you at CyberSpace after school."

**A**fter school, I sat at the counter at CyberSpace sipping a smoothie and thinking about my psychology project as well as waiting for Zeff to get out of practice. My Mom, Hayley Oliver, was nearby wiping down the length of the counter in between the making of drinks and supervising of the new employees, she had hired for the school year.

"Hey Mom," I said suddenly sparked with an idea.

"Yes sweetheart," she said coming over. "What's up?"

"You knew dad in college right?" I said.

"Yes, we worked together on his master's and PhD. I was also his lab partner in a biophysics class while working on our undergrads. He was one of the few at MIT to have a double major of paleontology and robotics and with a minor in biology." She replied. "He was also one of the few to transfer from UCLA to MIT during out junior year equivalency during college."

"Was dad ever…" I began only to be cut off by my twin brother Danny Oliver. Danny stands at 6ft with slightly broad shoulders and the same color of red hair as my mom and I as is with the ice green eyes.


	2. Section 1: Danny's POV

Ranger Roots

Disclaimer: _Again Not mine!_

Summary: _The year is 2026 and the lives of three young ranger teams are about to change when they learn of their own roots and origins. Companion to Soul Crystal's Owner and features the majority of the ranger teams._

A/N: _PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

* * *

Danny Oliver's POV

"Hey Mom," I said regardless to the fact she was talking to my twin sister. "Hey shrimp," I added in reference to Lydia.

"Am not a shrimp!" my sister shrilled at me; did her voice honestly have to be so high pitched? "I'm 5'6."

"Whatever," I said; man, my head was bugging me. "Hey Moms…"

"I'm talking with Lydia right now Danny," she said. "Wait a few minutes."

I rolled my eyes at my Mom, go figure she was always on my sister's side, normally I would, put up a counter protest, that's right I am smarter than I let on, but at this moment, I honestly didn't care. I had just had a gnarly wipeout while surfing and my head was like seriously bugging me I just wanted to load my board and go home to catch some sleep. Looking at the counter and spied what I wanted.

"Never mind," I said snatching up my sister's car keys, which were lying on top of her textbooks. "I'll see you at home."

"What are you doing with my keys?" snapped her accusatory tone; I couldn't help but involuntarily wince,

"Going home," I said slowly pronouncing each syllable as if she was slow at learning. "And since you drove to school this morning, I am driving home now, and you can come home with mom…"

"But what if I want to leave before Mom closes up? Then what?" she challenged. Did she have to be so annoying and pigheaded?

"Not my problem," I said with a wave of my hands her keys dangling off my fingertips. "Tough noogie, anyway Zeff just pulled up in the parking lot. Laters…"

God she could be so annoying, that's right Lydia, your boyfriend just pulled up so shut up and let me go home, I thought as I walked out of the café, Man where was this edge coming from, I just wanted to go and pound something, when I got home. Maybe Chad would be home and we could go for a round or one of my cousins was up for some sparring. Yeah, I did all the martial arts like my dad taught us all, and I still privately kept up on it leaning more towards the boxing and street fighting aspect, but nothing comes closer but for my board and my passion for the water and surfing. That wipe out was seriously bugging me…

I got into my sister's car and started driving home still thinking about the wipeout, it was like I had completely spaced and blanked while surfing, I remembered that I was catching this completely sweet wave and then I was drinking seawater. Way weird. I shook my head and sighed.


End file.
